The present invention generally relates to spacers for maintaining uniform distances between tiles and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to cementitious based tile setting spacers.
Ceramic tile is ubiquitous as a floor and/or wall covering in office, retail, residential and industrial spaces. However, laying out individual ceramic tiles in the positions that make up a chosen tile pattern is a costly process in terms of labor, expense and time.
Conventionally, a tile is set in a particular position in the tile pattern by applying a coat of thinset or the like to a surface the tile is going to be placed on. The individual tiles of the pattern are placed, side-by-side, in contact with the thinset. Typically, adjacent tiles are spaced apart from one another and, once the thinset under the tiles has cured, this space between the tiles is filled with grout to form sealed connections between the tiles. The grout adds to the ornamental appearance of the tile pattern and helps to prevent edges of the tiles from chipping. It is well-known for tile setters to use tile spacing devices, such as tile spacers, to create these spaces between the tiles as the tiles are being set in position.
Conventional tile spacers are typically made of plastic molded into various shapes including an X-shape (or cross-shape), a V-shape, a Y-shape and a T-shape. The spacers are inserted between adjacent tiles as the tiles are cemented to a floor or other surface. The spacers help the installer create and maintain uniform width between the adjacent tiles. Once the thinset has dried, the spacers are removed so that grout can be placed between the tiles. However, removal of the spacers is labor intensive, slow and can result in damage to the tiles. Attempts to simply leave the spacers in position and grout the spacers over have had poor results, causing the grout to appear discolored, lumpy, and even to crack and break due to poor bonding between the spacers and the grout. Thus, the spacers must be removed prior to grouting and this removal makes the process of installing tiles costly, in terms of labor, time and expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for a spacer that saves time and money by eliminating the tedious task of having to manually remove spacers prior to grouting. There is also a need for a spacer that can be left permanently imbedded in the thinset and grout. There is a further need to reduce and/or eliminate the risk of damaging tiles with a screwdriver or other tool when extracting spacers. There is a need to eliminate the tendency of spacers to work loose and crack the grout about them. There is also a need to increase productivity while decreasing labor costs. There is an additional need to offer a spacer in a wide range of sizes and configurations. There is a need for a spacer that will not harm or damage tile in any way. There is a need for a spacer usable by professional tile installers as well as do-it-yourself amateurs.